Cutting My Hair and A Kiss On The Balcony
by seannaeunice.sulapas
Summary: Gray was upset because of Erza and Jellal kissing at the beach before. Levy,Juvia and Lucy tries to help Erza and Gray get together again. What would Gray Feel this time? Rated PG. GrayZa Oneshot.


Hello! Welcome Back to me! Sorry I had been hiatus for a long time! I'm just busy with Everything, By The Way, I wrote a GrayZa fanfic.

Rated Teens! PG – 11 yrs. Old

Cutting My Hair and A Kiss on the Balcony – Gray x Erza Fanfic

Gray was on the Balcony, he was upset about Erza and Jellal Kissing when the Crime Sorcerer and Fairy Tail met.

*Flash Back*

Erza and Jellal almost kissed and Gray saw them. Gray was so upset about it, He was glad that his Friend, Minato didn't saw it. He was also thinking about Minato's Death.

*End of the Flash Back*

Minutes Later, "Why the hell can't I get it out from my mind?!... Worse, Why do I have to see it… Gray facepalms. "Ah… Gray!" A Girl voice comes. "Erza.." Gray said. "Is there something wrong? It seems that you're in pain." Erza asks him. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Gray said. "All this time… I… With… Erza… Why Erza?" Gray's mind said. "Tch!" His mind adds. "I Don't really know anyway… I want to be alone for a while." Gray leaves the Balcony. "Gray?" Erza said depressingly.

The Next Day In the Afternoon, Mirajane served Natsu and Lucy some drinks. "Hey Natsu, What do you think that Gray and Erza are doing?" Lucy asks. "I don't know. Maybe dating." Natsu answers. Erza was going to the guild. She was so depressed about yesterday. It seems She and Gray are not Friends anymore.

"Hi Erza!" Mirajane said. "Uh.. What's wrong? Don't give me that face!" Mirajane smiles. "I'm fine, Thanks Mira." Erza fake smiles. "Are you sure?" Mirajane gave a sad look. "Fine.. I'll tell you later." Erza sighed. "Okay." Mirajane smiles. "Hey Erza, Why aren't you with Gray today?" Cana said. "Well… About Yesterday. I'll tell you later." Erza sighed. "What about now?" Cana grins. "Ugh… Okay. Follow me." Erza leads the road. Mirajane and Cana followed Erza.

"We Will be right back guys!" Mirajane waves. "Bye." Lucy waves back.

Meanwhile at the Balcony…

"Gray!" Erza rushed to him. But Gray avoided her call. "Hey Gray! What's wrong? You seemed down." Mirajane smiled. "I'll tell you later." Gray said. "I'll be right back! I'm going to brought some Strawberry Cake!" Erza rushed to the store. "Now you'll tell us?" Cana asked. "Well… It's… About Jellal and Erza." Gray said depressingly. "Why are you jealous of them?" Mirajane said. "HELL NO!" Gray said in a Tsundere Attitude.

"Then, What's wrong?" Cana asked. "You see it's this.." Gray said and explained everything. "Ah.. I see. You saw them Kissing at the Beach when you met." Cana said. Erza was hiding on while eating a strawberry cake and Thought "I see… So that's why." She whispered to herself.

"I think Erza had the same reason, too. You didn't tell her what's wrong yesterday." Mirajane said. "Yeah." Gray said depressingly.

Meanwhile at Fairy Hills in Erza's Room,

"I think I'm going to cut my hair short. I kind of miss Gray." Erza pulled a kunai and cut her hairstyle when she was an 11 year-old. "I don't need this.." Erza put her hair on her Treasure box. And She slept at her Bed.

The Next Day, Erza was wearing a white blouse and was going to the Guild. "Erza-san? Is That you? What happened to your Hair?" Juvia asks. "Nothing much. I miss my childhood that's all." Erza sat beside Juvia. "I see." Juvia said.

"Hey Juvia! Erza!" Levy smiled. "Hi Levy." They both said. "Oh Erza, What happen to your hair?" Levy asks. "I miss my childhood." Erza said. "I see..By the Way! I Heard Gray was sad yesterday!" Levy said. "I know." Erza said depressingly. "Huh? What's wrong Erza-san?" Juvia said. "Nothing much. He didn't told me that." Erza said.

"Oh Erza-san, If there is something wrong with you, Juvia will always help you and Gray-sama." Juvia smiles. "Thanks Juvia. You're like a younger sister to me." Erza smiles. "Next time, I'll invite Lyon to help you." Juvia said.

"Gee…" Erza blushes. "Heehee." Juvia and Levy giggled. "So, are you going to the Balcony tonight?" Levy said. "Yeah. I guess." Erza said.

"Hey Guys!" Lucy smiled. "Erza?! Is that you?" Lucy asks. "Yup." Erza said. "WHAT HAPPEN?" Lucy exclaimed. "I Accidently cut it on my room. And miss someone I know for 15 years." Erza sighed. "Hmm… Who is it?" Levy said. "I miss… Gray…" Erza said depressingly.

"Why?" Juvia said. "Because… It's this." Erza explained everything. "Oh I see.. You can't believed that you kissed Jellal. But you didn't wanted to." Levy said. "Erza-san.." Juvia said. "Erza, are you sure?" Lucy said. "Yes.." Erza said sadly. "I have a plan! I have a plan!" Levy said. "What kind of Plan?" Juvia said. "Erza, can you dress like Juvia?" Levy said. "N-no.." Erza said. "Well you can dress like me, Erza-san!" Juvia smiled.

"Go to my Dorm at Fairy Hills to Help!" Levy said. "Juvia, bring one of your clothes in the dorm, ok! But only 1! And, you should have a wig too!" Levy adds. "Got it!" Juvia said. "Lucy, Bring A Black Hat that looks like Juvia's!" Levy said. "Got it!" Lucy said. "Levy, Are you sure?" Erza asks. "Sure I'm Sure! That's what Friends Do, Right Guys?" Levy said.

"Yeah! We will never let our Friends Sad!" Lucy said. "Thanks." Erza blushed and smiled.

Meanwhile At Fairy Hills in Levy's Room,

"Okay! Dress Up Now, Erza!" Levy said. "Okay Okay. I'm Almost Done." Erza dressed like Juvia, The Wig, The Hat, The Dress and The Boots. "Gray-sama!" Erza's voice is just like Juvia's. "Wow! You really voice like Juvia!" Juvia said. "Well of course I do!" Erza's voice is just like Juvia again.

"Okay! Let's Go!" Levy and the Others went out of the Dorm.

Meanwhile At The Balcony,

"Gray-sama. Is There something wrong?" Fake-Juvia said. "Ah! Juvia." Gray said. "Nope. Nothing much." Gray adds. "Hey Listen, Gray-sama." Fake-Juvia said. "What is it?" Gray said. "I… I Love you Gray-sama." Fake-Juvia said. "Juvia…" Gray said. "I'm Sorry! The one that I loved is… Erza Scarlet." Gray adds while looking at the ground. After that, Erza silently removed her Wig, Hat and her Juvia Dress. "Gray!" Erza leaned on Him while crying on his Chest. "Erza?!" Gray exclaimed. "Why? What happen to your Hair?" Gray adds. "Never mind That." Erza wiped her tears.

"It's okay… I'm here for you." Gray hugged her. "G-Gray…" Erza just hugged back. After That, Gray stared at Erza's Chocolate Eyes and Moved Closer to her. And Gray realized That His confession was revealed and Erza felt the same way. Their Lips met that never forget that all that Gray needs is a special someone that would cheer him up and The Lanterns of the Balcony, Revealed the Color of Love, Red.

The Next Day at Fairy Academy Dismissal Time,

"Say, What you're saying yesterday, We will go somewhere right?" Gray said. "Oh! That's canceled!" Erza smiled. "Huh?" Gray said. "Juvia wants to go shopping with me, sorry." Erza said. "Oh.. Too Bad." Gray said looking down. "Yeah. I know." Erza sweats.

Gray and Erza walk together at the Open road "So, Erza. Did you miss our childhood days?" Gray asks. "Yup! That's the reason I cut my hair short." Erza smiled. "I see." Gray said. "So it's settled." Erza leaned on Gray and kissed him quickly. Gray just opened his eyes. "Hehe! It's because I love you, Gray Fullbuster." Erza smiled while leaning on his shoulder.

Ah! Happy Endings! Thank you for reading! Reviews Please? Comment in the comment box! By The way! Sorry about the spoilers in episode 154! ^_^ Enjoy My Stories and Bye Bye!


End file.
